pemilihan sekretaris
by mr.galau
Summary: icebrug ingin men cari sekretaris namun kali ini ia tak ingin sembarangan memilih, competisipun di laksana kan...!


"

**Disclaimare**

**Rebut One Piece dari' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Drama/Friendship**

**Search SEKETARIS**

_Wali kota water seven yang kehilangan serketaris cantik Califa mulai memikirkan untuk pencarian serketaris baru memanggil pemimpin Galley-la Company (GC).!_

_Pauly pun datang ke tempat wali kota beserta kedua temannya.!_

_,,_

_,  
_

_,  
_

Ada apa pak wali kota"tanya Pauly.

Aku ingin kau mencarikanku seketaris baru menggantikan Califa.!"seru Icebrug.

Saya tak mempunyai kandidat pak.!"jawab Pauly.

Kalau begitu apakah kau memiliki sebuah ide untuk mencari seketaris baru.!"seru Icebrug

Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kompotisi.!"saran Tilestone

Ide bagus, tapi tanggung jawab sepenuhnya ku serakan padamu Pauly.!" ulas Icebrug

wow.! keren jadi ini akan seperti pencarian bakat AFI, KDI,dll (ehm.! Pencarian bakat di indo memang banyak sih)"seru Peepley lulu

kok saya, kan yang punya ide dia dan saya juga butuh tenaga kerja baru penganti kaku dan lucci.?"keluh pauly

karna kau pemimpin GC titik.! O'ya masalah tenaga kerja tempatmu aku sudah pilih beberapa orang keluarga cute flam.!"seru Iceburg

Siapa pak"tanya Pauly

Zanbai dan ke dua temannya"ulas Iceburg

O'ke kalau gitu saya perlu dana yang besar untuk kompetisi.!"keluh Pauly

Masalah itu jangan kau pikirkan dan saya akan mengundang musisi yang sedang naik daun soul king sebagai penghibur kompetisi.!" seru Ice burg

Kalau begitu siap laksanakan.!"tegas Pauly

(pauly pun keluar dari ruangan wali kota)

,

,

,

,,

_di belakang water seven tempat keluarga Franky.!_

terlihat seorang wanita melamun

dor" seru Mozu memecah lamunan Kiwi

Bagaimana ya keadaan bos Franky skarang.?"guman Kiwi

Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya.?" tanya MOzu menggoda

Pertanyaan bodoh pasti tidak .!" Banta Kiwi

terus kenapa kau bertanya.?" tanya Mozu penuh selidik

lihat semua keluarga franky terutama zanbai kelihatan sedih melihat SHP tak perna keluar lagi di koran pada hal supernova sekalas SHP terus jadi topik utama.!"jawab Kiwi

yup.! Dan kenapa bos franky tak ikut bertarung di MF.!"seru Tamago membenarkan perkataan Kiwi.

mendengar perkataan Tamago,membuat Kiwi & Mozu menengis haru

ini bukan saatnya menangis.!"keluh Tamago ikut ngangis  
,

,

,

_Tak lama kemudian burung pembawa surat datang dan di ambil Tamago._

Bos zambai ada surat dari wali kota.!" SERU Tamago

Kita di beri hak untuk mengurus GC dok 1 yang ditinggalkan pauly,lucci,dan kaku.!"Ulas Zanbai

kemana pauly?"tanya Tamago.

Ia ditugaskan untuk membantu wali kota menambah kereta api laut & akan menjadi wakil wali kota"terang Zanbai  
,

,

,

_ke esokan harinya_  
_dikota water seven.!_  
_Pauly dan lainnya mulai menyebarkan surat kabar.!_

**"pencari seketaris wali kota baru secara kompotisi yang akan di hadiri musisi soul king keterangan lebih lanjut hubung GC Terdekat"**

_di Galley-la Company.!_  
_Banyak lelaki yang kecewa akan peraturan kompetisi tak menerima laki-laki..! (wali kota cari seketaris atau istri sih.!)_

Sayang saya sudah usur.!'kata nenek Kokoro nyadar.

emang kenapa nek.!"tanya Chimney heran.

Saya mau ikut kompetisi.!"seru nenek Kokoro.

Kalau itu biar saya yang ikut.!"guman Chimney.

Emangnya bisa kau terlalu muda.!"Keluh Nenek Kokoro.

Bisalah di peraturan kan di tulis 40tahun kebawah.! Dan tak tertulis 17 tahun ke atas.!"tereng Chimney (17+ gw suka itu)

o'ya..!"seru Nenek Kokoro bersemangat

,

,

,

_Hari pun terus berlalu GC melihat jumlah pendaftar 100 lebih menutup pendaftaran..!_

_"Dipelabuhan"_

Brook melihat banyak toko alat alat kapal.!

ya ho ho ho"

Sekarang kita ada dimana.?"tanya Brook

Sekarang kita di water seven.'jawab sang menejer  
dipulau ini banyak kapal hebat tercipta.!

O'ya oro jackson juga dicipta di pulau ini.!"ulas sang menejer

ya ho ho ho.!"

Pulau yang hebat mata ku bisa melompat walau pun aku tak punya mata.!" seru Brook

Selamat datang pak menejer & soul king.!  
Pak wali kota sudah menunggu dikediamanya.!"sapa Zanbai

,

,

_Di kediaman wali kota.!_  
_Brook yang melihat halaman rumah walikota bertanya-tanya.?_  
_Banyak figura sunny dan mini merry selain oro jackson.!_

ya ho ho ho."  
Kenapa selain figura oro jackson kenapa tak ada kapal lain, Selain kedua kapal ini.? tanya Brook

Going merry adalah kapal hebat yang mengehidupkan legenda peri kapal, Sedangkan sunny adalah kapal ciptaan bos franky dan pak walikota yang ke dua setelah oro jackson.!"terang Zanbai sambil memperlihatkan wajah suram

going merry, kapal siapa itu"tanya Brook

going merry adalah kapal SHP sebelum sunny"jawab Zanbai

Franky apa yang kau bilang orang ini.!"tanya Brook sambil menunjuk foto franky dengan nama cute flam

ia begitu lah.!"jawab Zanbai singkat

ya ho ho ho.!

,

,

Sampainya diruangan walikota.

Selamat datang soul king.! Semoga kau nyaman dengan tempat ini.!"sapa Icebrug

ya ho ho ho"

Aku berjanji akan meriakan kompetisi dengan lagu super.!"seru Brook

ehm.! Super.. " guman Icebrug teringat akan Franky yang suka memakai kata tersebut

\Ada apa walikota.!"tanya Brook

tak aku hanya teringat akan sesuatu.!"jawab Icebrug seadanya

ya ho ho ho.!"Brook tertawa khas

Zanbai antar soul king kekamarnya.!"seru Icebrug

oke.!"jawab Zanbai,

,

,

,

_Kompetisi pun mulai_

_Setiap perserta di berikan pertanyaan yang aneh.? (se aneh kolom SBSkah)_

ya ini peserta ke 106 kiwi.!"seru sang Host

Apa yang akan anda lalukan jika anda disuru pergi dipulau ini.!"tanya Juri Pauly

mencari kabar bos franky.!"jawab Kiwi teringat akan franky

baik selanjutnya yang ter'Akhir chimney"seru sang Host

apa yang kau lalukan setelah menjadi seketaris.!"tanya Juri Pauly

membuat water seven menjadi pulau terapung.!"jawab Chimney

selama menunggu penilaian juri mari kita sambut soul king.!"seru sang Host

* * *

**Ya ho ho ho.!**  
**Musik.!**  
**Going merry.!**  
**Going merry.!**  
**Kapal legenda milik topi jerami.!**  
**Sunny.!**  
**Thousend sunny.!**  
**Kapal topi jerami menyimpan mini merry sebagai kenangan going merry.!**  
**Cute flam.! Now now** **now**  
**Cute flam.! Now now** **now**  
**Cute flam adalah franky ahli kapal super topi jerami.!**  
**Franky super.! O'ya ya ya.!**  
**Super super suuperr franky saan akan menjadi.!**  
**menjadi lebih super..!**  
**Hingga datang hari itu!**  
**Kiri kanan kiri kanan.!**  
**Super franky.! (menggunakan gaya franky kedua tangan mengepal tinju mengarah kelangit kiri)**

_wali kota, pauly,& kedua temannya kaget melihat soulking mengetaui thousend sunny menyimpan mini merry.!_

_Dilain sisi diadegan terakhir keluarga franky melihat sosok franky..!_

soul king benar julukan yang tepat,kurasa apa yang ia nyanyikan nyata.!"guman Kiwi

kurasa ia mengenal bos franky.!  
Karna itu gaya favorit bos.!"seru Tamago

(Semua keluarga franky menangis haru melihatnya)

setelah penilaian sesama.!

Walikota dan pemimpin GC memutuskan chimney sebagai pemenang karna ia menebutkan mimpi iceburg sang walikota.!'seru sang Host

,,

,

,

,

_Setelah konser soul king dipanggil diruang rapat_

Ada apa walikota memanggil saya.!"tanya Brook

Dari mana kau mengetaui sunny menyimpan mini merry.?"kata Icebrug balik nanya

Karna saya adalah soul king raja jwa!"jawab Brook sesukanya

tk ada yg tau selain kami br'4 dan awak kapal SHP.!"seru Pauly

berlima.!"tegas Icebrug

maaf.! Yup berlima tapi salah satu dari kita awak kapal SHP.!"seru Pauly

ya ho ho ho.! Karna kalian pendirinya dan saya soul king.!"jawab Brook lalu meninggalkan ruangan agar Identitasnya sebagai kriminal dan awak kapal SHP tak diketaui

Setelah kepergian brook keluarga franky mengagap nyanyian soul king nyata.!

Dan menyatakan franky sedang latihan tanpa mengetaui bahwa yang dinyanyikan brook adalah benar..!

END


End file.
